


I thought it helped me

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Angus gets injured and drama ensues





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm not a bad doctor am I?" Angus asked Malaya  as they had gone to retrieve some medical files on a  
young male patient The hospital was packed they had  patients rushing in and out

Malaya responded "Angus you are not a bad doctor sometimes no matter how hard we try some people just can't be saved but we do everything we can to help them"

His eyes widened he suddenly felt motionless his hands begun shaking everything becoming a blur his mind going blank freezing

 

Christa approached her two friends concern written  over  her face as she and Malaya noticed the shaking movements his hands were making   Christa and Malaya simultaneously asked him "Are you okay?" eliciting no response from him Malaya turned to Christa  saying "I don't think he's sick with anything but something is definitely not right with him" 

Angus collapsed to the floor his eyes closing no movement was made 

Christa and Malaya hurried to aide him Christa checked for a pulse his heart was beating slightly but he was still nonresponsive Malaya called out  to a humming Jesse 

"Mama we need you" Jesse stopped in his tracks hearing Malaya call out his name her tone was frantic he rushed over to her but then he realized Christa was  there he looked down to see Angus motionless on the ground


	2. Chapter 2

Angus was then rushed to the ER

Mama along with some other nurses had helped move him safely into the surface of the patient bed they were prepping him checking his stats vitals other doctors gathered to see the mass chaos that was Angus being taken care of  
A sad look forming on Malayas face watching the scene before her

Angus was being kept overnight  
His charts were off the wall  
Meaning there had to be further examination as to why he collapsed in the manner he did

Malaya Neal Christa stood in the hallway awaiting for the return of mama and daddy  
Leanne walked out with Jesse in tow Leanne carried a file she read "He has had an adderall overdose making him comatose he experienced certain symptoms such as tremors nervousness uneasiness he had more than the lethal Limit a doctor would usually prescribe someone put two and two together this was bound to happen"  
Jesse then said "He will be staying overnight  
Meanwhile it's important that we figure out how long  he has been in possession of adderall if someone here has been giving them to him that is negligence "  
Malaya then said "I never saw this coming I had no idea if I Knew I would of helped him"  
Christa stated "Where's Mario he should be here?"  
Neal then said "as long as Heather isn't here"  
Christa interjected "I honestly have no clue what either of them see in her Besides have you seen the sexual tension that's been brewing between Angus and Mario they would make a cute couple though"  
Malaya agreed "Never really liked Heather  
we should find Mario"

Mario had finished consulting with a patient  
When he heard two nurses discussing quite loudly about Angus "Girl I don't wanna say anything but seems he had an overdose"one nurse said to the other 

Heather smiled walking out of the er when she was immediately stopped by a pissed off Mario  
Whom began yelling at her "How long how long he overdosed because of you you fucking monster"  
She smirked and replied slickly "Not my business I had nothing to do with that but if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut before I make accusations like that" he watched as she sashayed away 

Christa bumped into Mario  
Her voice is frantic "Mario come quick " not even giving him a chance  to respond she dragged him to the rest of the group consisting of her Malaya Jesse Leanne and Neal 

Jesse remarked "Has he seen a ghost?"  
Leanne laughed "Maybe he did"  
Mario kept quiet the others would occasionally turn to stare at him expecting him to speak


	3. Chapter 3

Ed had then walked towards the groups direction  
as he neared them he was visibly fuming with anger  
"What the hell is going on here?" He had demanded a response from them Jesse resisted the urge to laugh at the sight of the reddened angry man whom looked like a full volcano  that was just about to erupt now

Leanne knew what Jesse was thinking but she like him wouldn't dare laugh especially at a time as horrible as this she calmly answered "I've got it under control" 

Ed then said "you better  I am so disappointed that someone here is responsible for this also I do not want to go to court over this"  
He then stormed off sulking away with his anger   
Jesse facing the group declared "Mario if you know anything about the possession please speak up about it now better we hear it then Ed does" 

"Heather has been giving him them   
she took advantage of him you should have seen her face when I realized he didn't take them himself but he had done it because she was supplying him she threatened me to keep my mouth shut"  
Answered Mario confessing his knowledge to mama  
Leanne was taken aback by the information "When did it start?" She asked him Mario responded "Remember when the politicians daughter needed to be treated me and him got into a fight he thought I was taking heather away from him I wasn't as soon as I realized how much of a liar and manipulator she was I stopped associating myself with her I felt like she was trying to take advantage of me"


	4. Chapter 4

Angus laid down on the hospital bed

“What happened?”Angus had asked once he woke up 

“You passed out”Mario said to his friend and secret crush 

“Dude no way”Angus groaned out in disbelief when his friend had told him the grave news of his medical condition 

“I was there and I saved you”Malaya said clasping his hand in hers 

“You are a lifesaver Mal”Angus said on gratitude of her heroism 

“Anything for a friend”Malaya mentioned


End file.
